


Whispers In The Palace Hall

by skeletonfreetea



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardtale (Undertale), Drabble Collection, Gen, Guardtale Asriel (Undertale), Guardtale Papyrus (Undertale), Guardtale Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonfreetea/pseuds/skeletonfreetea
Summary: When Brick and King are unceremoniously dumped into the position of King's Guardsmen at New New Home, they don't know what to expect. Something less than good, probably. Instead they end up as the unofficial babysitter's for the lonely prince and end up with the chance to have something good for themselves. Here's hoping they don't mess it up...and that Gaster doesn't want to take them beck. (a collection of out-of-order drabbles for guardtale)





	Whispers In The Palace Hall

**Author's Note:**

> Guardtale is my personal AU, featuring Brick and Sans, former experiments of Gaster's turned royal-guard-babysitters for the still recovering prince. This is a collection of short scenes and drabbles featuring them, plucked from various points in the timeline.

S001 and P002 don’t have names when they first meet the little prince. He’s quiet and tucked into the back most recesses of his room, pulling at one ear hard enough it has to hurt. The fur there is worn patchy.

The King asks, “what shall he call you?”  
S001 rattles off their numbers.

The King frowns, glancing over his shoulder at the doctor. “That is...not a name fit for a child to say.”

Gaster smiles, benignly. “A private joke, my lord.” His eye lights slide from Asgore to S001. “Unfortunately, King Asgore does not have the same sense of humor that I do. Give him your real names.”

For a solid three seconds, every part of Brick freezes up. This is some kind of test, he’s sure of it, but there’s nothing to base the outcome of it on. He’s stupid for not trying to think ahead of the game.

Stupid - stupid - the doctor’s right, he _is_ dumb as a brick.

King Asgore raises his bushy brows. He’s still wearing black mourning robes. How long has it been since their other kid died?

“brick,” spits S001. “i’m brick. sorry, sir. sometimes my humor falls flat.”

“Clearly,” says King Asgore, so falsely polite that it stings. “And you?”

“king,” answers ~~S001~~ Brick. “that’s king.”

It works well enough, he thinks, because they’re the king’s guard. Or rather, the prince’s guards, but fuck if Brick isn’t working on a time limit here.

King Asgore inclines his head. “Those are far more fitting. It is very nice to formally meet you both. The good doctor has told me all about your contributions to his work. I am very sorry to pull you away from such an important project, but the Queen is very insistent that our son have someone nearby to watch him.”

Gaster’s hands flutter in front of him in a motion that’s vaguely dismissive. “Nothing is more important than the prince’s safety. I had little use left for their aid as it was.”

It makes something in Brick’s chest pinch to hear. He slides one hand into the soft fabric of the baggy, silky pants that Gaster shoved at him an hour before dragging them into the castle, and tries not to look like his Soul’s trying to make a mad break from behind his sternum.

Brick says, “we’re good at this sort of thing.”

Broad strokes. Leave it open, so the person asking the question can fill in with the answer they’re looking for.

King Asgore smiles. It doesn’t reach his eyes. “I am quite certain that you are. My good friend would not offer the aid of anyone less than perfect.”  
 ~~~~

~~P002~~ King shifts uncomfortably and gives an equally unconvincing smile.

King Asgore seems convinced. That, or he just doesn’t _really_ care all that much.

Either way, he reaches out to give Brick a pat on the skull and King a pat on the arm, and then bobbles his head at them. “Very good. My son is not to leave his room. No one is to enter. Simply guard the door and all will be well, hmm? Perhaps it will do Tori’s Soul good to know you are here.”

“The Queen will recover in due time,” says Gaster, sounding very much the sympathetic friend. He rests one hand construct on King Asgore’s shoulder. “And while she mourns, they will watch over the prince.” There’s an edge of sharpness to his words when he adds, “if you decide they are unfit for the position, I will happily accept their return to my studies.”

There are so many fake smiles being thrown around, it’s a wonder no one’s getting sick off it. Brick gives the king what he hopes is a respectful nod of the head. “We’re fit for it, your majesty. Don’t worry. We won’t let anything happen to him.”

“See that you don’t,” says King Asgore, but he’s already walking away, back down the hall. 

Gaster gives Brick and King one last warning look over his shoulder before going with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Many of these started as snippets just one or two paragraphs long over on guard--tale.tumblr where I also post art for this AU and world building posts. This is just a place to store the Expanded Versions! Most of these will be under 1k words long.


End file.
